1. Claim of Priority
This application claims priority to Taiwanese Patent Application No. 099127761 filed Aug. 19, 2010.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control device, and more particularly to a device capable of adjusting images according to a body motion of a user and a performing method thereof.
3. Description of Prior Art
People living in modern time have a busy lifestyle, so they have no time to go exercise outdoors. Moreover, even If people have time to go exercise outdoors, it is not suitable or advisable to go exercise outdoors when there is rainy weather or cold weather. Further, one might worry to be overly exposed to the sun when the weather is sunny.
Therefore, based on various reasons, many people like to exercise indoors by using exercising devices to be in good health and keep fit. One most commonly exercising device that can be used to exercise in a back and forth manner is a treadmill. FIG. 1 illustrates a user 70 jogging on a treadmill 100. The user 70 might get bored if he or she only exercises on the treadmill 100. A liquid crystal display device 110 can be disposed in front of the user 70 on the treadmill 100 for providing multimedia images for the user 70 to view while the user 70 is exercising on the treadmill 100.
However, when the user 70 is exercising on the treadmill 100, the head portion of the user 70 is moving as well. Since the liquid crystal display device 110 is in a non-moving state, the user 70 views images that move up, down, left, and right. The user 70 perceives poor and inadequate visual sensing; therefore, the eyes of the user 70 are uncomfortable. In addition, other exercising devices that can be used to exercise in a back and forth manner include an incline trainer 120 as shown in FIG. 2, and an elliptical trainer 130 as shown in FIG. 3. Similarly, the same problem of poor and inadequate visual sensing that the user 70 perceives when viewing the liquid crystal display device 110 on the incline trainer 120 or the elliptical trainer 130 exists.
Therefore, there is a need to solve the above-mentioned problem occurring when a multimedia device (such as the liquid crystal display device 110) is disposed in a fixed and non-movable manner on or in front of an exercising device that can be used to exercise in a back and forth manner.